


One Fish Two Fish, Green Bird Blue Bird

by Subtly Spectre (fishstic)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Possibly Not Canon Compliant, but the idea was too cute to pass up, i haven't actually finished romancing Peebee, or even playing the game, plus i love my Ryders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtly%20Spectre
Summary: Trinity Ryder came to Andromeda with her twin brother, Tristan, expecting that he'd always be there to help her. When his stasis pod was damaged upon arrival she was forced to adapt, which is easier said than done for young Trinity, a nonverbal autistic girl. Still, she managed, thanks to SAM and a hologram/VI combination she'd been working on for years. She thought she had things all figured out, until she realized that she'd fallen for Peebee, who had become one of her closest friends, now she had to figure out her hardest problem yet-- Flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the true story of how I got my girlfriend to date me.

Trinity had been sitting in her room for a while. It was common knowledge to the crew that if SAM didn’t tell them that she didn’t want to be disturbed that they could go into her room and sit with her while she was working. If they were lucky, she might actually communicate with them. Liam had taken advantage of this a few times to get Trinity to talk to him about things when he was worried about how she might be holding up. Trinity hadn’t told him, but she really appreciated it. Peebee was another who took advantage of that, fairly often. She was doing it right now actually, and was rather surprised that Trinity hadn’t noticed her walk in.

Trinity stared at the hologram VIs that she’d made. She’d had plenty of time to set them straight, so to speak. It was hard work, and she loved every minute of it. She poked a couple buttons on her holographic keyboard trying to get the code responding to her commands.

“Peebee, has anyone ever told you that you have very pretty eyes?” her hologram asked the Peebee hologram. Trinity sighed in frustration, that kind of flirting  _ might  _ work with Suvi or Vetra but it just  _ wasn’t right  _ for Peebee. It wasn’t intense enough, or cute enough, or anything enough.

Peebee bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Trinity hadn’t acknowledged that she was there and if she did notice she’d probably stop what she was doing.

“On a scale of one to ten, you’re a nine and I’m the one you need,” Trinity hologram said. Trinity put her head on the desk. She was trying to let Peebee know she liked her, not get slapped in a bar.

SAM spoke up to Trinity, selectively ignoring that Peebee was in the room, “My calculations suggest that just ‘Peebee I think you’re cute and I’d like if we could maybe be girlfriends’ would work best, but in the absence of confidence in that approach, Science based pick-up lines might be your best option.”

Peebee was trying really hard not to laugh and expose that she was listening, though she was sure SAM already knew. Somehow, the thought that anyone would go through such trouble just to try and flirt with her was almost more than Peebee could really understand. Sure, she was awesome and she knew that, but Trinity could say just about anything to her and it would be better flirting than a lot of people could manage. There would be something special about it, honestly if Trinity even just said ‘hello’ Peebee would probably accept any proposal she would make because, though she might not understand how much effort it takes for Trinity to communicate verbally, she does appreciate it.

Trinity picked up her head and put her hands to the keyboard again. “Science based?” her hologram asked. “Like this? ‘Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te.’?” She honestly didn’t actually need to type the commands into the keyboard to get the hologram to work, because she had found a way to link it to her SAM implant, but the Peebee hologram wasn’t linked to her, it was its own self-contained VI.

Both living and hologram Peebee smiled at that. Trinity was so cute, and trying really hard. The effort that Trinity was going through almost made Peebee want to just go ahead and tell her that she’d love to be with her, but it she was curious what else Trinity might come up with. There was a certain charm to this whole exercise, she was glad that—however accidentally—she’d ended up being able to observe it.

“Do another,” SAM suggested.

Trinity chuckled and nodded. “If you were C6, and I were H12, all we would need is the air we breathe to be sweeter than sugar,” her hologram said.

“Another,” SAM said, without a doubt knowing that Peebee was listening and thoroughly enjoying every word.

“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you,” Trinity hologram said.

Peebee hologram chuckled at that and Peebee herself bit her lip to keep from doing the same.

“That is a good sign,” SAM said.

Peebee hologram spoke up, “Your name must be Andromeda, 'cause we are destined to collide.”

“I feel like she’s been saving that one since she left the Milky Way,” SAM said.

“Didn’t we already collide when we met?” Trinity hologram asked for Trinity herself.

Peebee almost replied that that wasn’t what that line meant, but forced herself to keep quiet. She really didn’t want Trinity to stop trying or to think that she wasn’t happy with what Trinity was doing.

“Maybe you should try another,” SAM suggested. “Something with an actual comeback?”

“Comeback?” Trinity hologram asked.

“You know, a response.”

“Oh,” Trinity hologram said then Trinity herself started thinking.

Peebee very quietly walked over and sat down on Trinity’s bed so that she could use the pillow to keep from laughing or really making any kind of noise at how cute Trinity was being.

“Or try something more personal,” SAM suggested after a few moments of Trinity hologram being completely silent.

Trinity nodded, but it was a few moments before she went back to typing up commands for her hologram.

“I used to have two pet fish,” Trinity hologram said. “One of them was named ‘Date-U’ and the other was named ‘Date-me’. Sadly, Date-U died. Which fish was left?”

Finally, unwilling to let her own hologram handle that, Peebee actually spoke up. “I used to have two pet birds. One of them was green and the other was blue.”

Trinity turned around so quickly that she almost fell out of her chair. Her face looked like she’d just been caught doing something really embarrassing and her cheeks were almost as dark red as her hair. “What were their names?” her hologram asked for her.

“Green and Blue,” Peebee replied, “but their names aren’t important. Green could only say no, and Blue could only say yes. Blue looked at your remaining fish and what did she say?”

Trinity hologram was silent as Trinity herself processed what Peebee had just told her. After a minute or two, the hologram spoke again, “Did you just…?”

“I mean, if you want to be with someone like me, then yes,” Peebee said. “I’ll be with you.”

Trinity jumped up out of her chair then, surprising Peebee who had expected Trinity to take a little longer processing what had just occurred. Trinity ran over and tackled Peebee in a hug, knocking her back onto the bed.

“I see I’m not the only one who can tackle people,” Peebee said.

Trinity chuckled and smiled.  She leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on Peebee’s cheek.


End file.
